Fanfiction Problems
by Nicole Gilskilz
Summary: Well, this story got tattled on by a fanfiction tattler so I'm putting it back up. Except this time pm ideas to me. Find out what sonic and his friends/enemies have to say about fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

So I read this one story. It wasn't a long story, but it was still good. The story was for TMNT because thats my new obsession. The author recently stopped with the story and told people that they could pick it up from where she left off. So instead of TMNT, it's going to be Sonic The Hedgehog. So this is how it works:

Say something that bothers you when you read fanfiction in the reviews or pm me. I write a letter from one of the Sonic characters complaining about it. Then you read and say something else! Its like the great circle of complaints. So here's a letter from Amy.

Dear Fanfiction,

I don't understand why you think im in love with Shadow. Sure he's not _bad_ looking but I gave my heart to Sonic years ago. Like, have you ever played a Sonic game or watched Sonic X? I think not. Just because I get confused with them sometimes doesn't mean I don't know where my heart lies.

Lots of Love, Amy.


	2. Chapter 2

This one is from 11comics. Ok, let me just tell you... no Amy can tell you.

Dear Fanfiction,

I don't know if you have eyes or not, but I'm pretty sure you do because your reading this right now, but I am a hedgehog. Not to be racist to humans but I would never go for one of those things. Some of them are really nice, like Chris from Sonic X, but you have to go and pair me with Mario? Uh... no thanks. First of all, he is already taken by Peach who happens to be my friend, thank you very much. And second of all, our whole world is made of rivals. Sonic and Mario. Me and Peach. Shadow and Luigi.

So please, PLEASE, do not pair me with Mario, or any human in that matter.

Thanks for listening to my rant, Amy Rose.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok this one is on me. That Wolf guy keeps asking me (and every other sonic fanfiction writer) to add a guy named Noah Ramond Thomson to the story. So here is Knuckles on the matter...

Dear Fanfiction,

Yeah. I get it. You want your own characters to become famous. Well, **try writing your own fic!** It is enough work doing something for other people, and I should know. I protect the Master Emerald all day and all night. I don't think it would be that much different than writing a fanfiction. So if you want Noah Ramond Thomson to be in a story, then write one!

Thank _**you**_ for stressing me out. ~Knux.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so another one by werewolf lover99 so this one only goes to him.

Dear werewolf lover99,

Get a fanfiction without your name in it. My mom doesn't know I have one. No one in my family knows. Now, will you please do us all a favor and get a fanfiction of your own.

Sincerely, everyone who you have ever left a review on their story.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok this one is for Zgirl101. She mah chica and I totally agree with her. Here you go.

Dear Fanfiction,

I don't know what you're typing on, but the girl writing this is on her phone and almost always uses proper grammar. I love books. They're great. Fanfiction is great, too! The only difference is that books have correct grammar.

So the next time you write a fanfiction, I would highly recommended checking your spelling every so often so I don't have to write this letter again.

Thanks, Blaze the Cat.


	6. Chapter 6

Hahaha. Just to let you know, I am the biggest hypocrite in the world because I spelled "your" wrong in the last chapter. Hahaha oh well. Another by Zgirl101.

Dear Fanfiction,

Yes. Yes. Yes. Wait... no! For those who write stories that put me as a gay hedgehog, you are going to die. No like seriously, I will go find you in the middle of the night and hide under your bed to kill you in the morning. I am not afraid to take you to ARK and throw you out in an exploding tube. I'm sure Sonic wouldn't help you either.

IM NOT GAY! ~Shadow


	7. Chapter 7

This one is from Lost and Forgotten Memories. Thank you.

Dear Fanfiction,

For anyone who doesn't know, we aren't in college. Some of us aren't even in high school yet. Well, Charmy, Tails and I aren't. I am not even ten yet. Amy is 12. Sonic and the rest of them are all 15 and younger.

High school stories are over rated anyways. How many are out there? And why would we even be in school? We save the world, we don't have time for school.

Please stop with predictable high school stories. They are everywhere. Don't even get me started on the vampire and werewolf stories.

Like, come on guys, Cream.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so this wasn't suggested but it was in a way. Yeah its kinda confusing. Well, anyways...

Dear Fanfiction,

I don't know how to put this, but, uh, we are important too! I happen to be the brains of the Babalon Rouges and the best female air rider. EVER. My brothers and I have a whole game dedicated to us battling Sonic and his wannabe flight friends.

I would also like to say that just because we don't get many job positions in the SEGA corporation doesn't mean that we haven't built up enough character to put in your little stories.

Think about that next time you feel like putting thoughts to words. ~Wave


	9. Chapter 9

Ok this one is my idea. I hope someone out there agrees with me because everyone seems to love it even though I hate it.

Dear Fanfiction,

I just want all of you to know that I'm a hedgehog. Nothing else (beside werehog). In my world, animals have special powers. I don't know how we got them, but we got them, and when you go and turn us human... Gosh I can even finish that.

We are animals, not human, ok? So stop it.

~Sonic the Hedgehog~


	10. Chapter 10

Ok this is for Leeptoe. This isn't by a real Sonic character. It just fits to use my girl doesn't it?

Dear Fanfiction,

You know what's annoying? Haters. Like, I'm not saying that I don't hate on some stories but have you read Gilskilz's other stories? Her main two stories are about her OC (A.K.A. ME). So next time you go hatin' on OC's, do it to someone who doesn't write a story about an OC.

Except OC's paired with a real character. You can hate on those.

~_**Nikki the Hedgehog**_


	11. Chapter 11

No into on this one. No character at the beginning. Just me.

Dear Fanfiction,

I know it sounds like im a control freak in the last chapter. Trust me, you definitely took it the wrong way. Let me just tell you how you sound, ok? In fact, just for my biggest fans I'll turn it into a real oneshot. I'll be Amy, you'll be Rouge.

...

"Amy!" Rouge yelled from across the hallway. She seemed mad.

I walked up to her and leaned on her shoulder, "What up?"

She nudged me off, "Oh, you know what's up!"

I gave her a funny look, "Uhhh... what?"

She slammed her locker, "Does the phrase 'You can hate on them.' ring a bell?"

I took a step back and sighed, "You're still going on about gym, aren't you? Look, I just said to not hate on the girls who do the exercises but you can hate on the ones who don't-"

Rouge got all up in my face, "Who gave you permission to tell people what they can and can't hate? Jesus?"

I took another step back, "Yeah I said that, but-"

She took another step forward, "Nah, nah, nah! You have no say in what-"

I put my hand up to her mouth, "Oh my stop! I said you can, not that you have to. Gosh people these days. Like, freedom of speach people. I'm in America!" I turned around to go to class, "And obvi I finna say dat haters gonna hate if day dont agree. People who agee are awesome, just like me!"

...

So now you know how I'm feeling after I read the review that VOR left for me. Thanks for giving me a topic!

Haters gonna hate, ~Gilskilz


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok I'm not saying that I don't do this, but I typically dont do this. Give thanks to SamTropic751 for this letter.**

**Happy New Years!**

Dear Fanfiction,

You can write about whatever you want, just please _**please**_ don't write those sappy love stories. Do you play the games? Watch the tv shows? Read the comics? (Gilskilz doesn't like the comics lol) We are always on some sort of adventure. We may find love on the way but don't center your fanfiction around it. So what I'm saying is to write adventure stories with a little romance. Lets face it, romantic stories are everywhere.

Knock it off! ~Tails


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the suggestion Fairlyoddme! I appreciate it!

Dear Fanfiction,

So I'm a girl. Girls arent powerless you know! I happen to carry a giant Piko-Piko hammer. Don't make me use it on you. Because I will! And just because I love Sonic doesn't mean I won't use it on him too. Or Scrooge. And don't go making me their little punching bag slave. Yet again a crime against humanity.

Grrrrr. ~Amy


End file.
